Innocence
by PieLover314
Summary: A series of drabbles depicting Teemo and Fizz's relationship over time.
1. First

Teemo first met Fizz when the aqueous creature first arrived at Bandle City.

"This is Bandle City." Teemo was proud of the city he protected and was never shy when showing it off or talking good about it. "We have The Mothership behind us, our oldest landmark. No idea where it came from, but it sure is an amazing sight up close." Teemo pointed to the structure that was off in the distance. "Want to go see it?"

"Ooh, what's that?" Teemo watched as Fizz ran past him and attempted to catch a squirrel that was up a tree.


	2. Complicated

So, the word counter here on FanFiction counts contractions as 2 words. So the word count might seem more than 100 for this drabble entry, but it is only 100 words.

* * *

><p>Teemo and Fizz were walking the city and they ran into Tristana. "Hey Trist, what's up?"<p>

"Not much." She eyed Fizz. "Who's this?"

"This is Fizz, he's new."

"You're blue too!"

"And you have tentacles!" She laughed at Fizz. "You guys having fun?"

"Yeah! Teemo is showing me cool things!" Fizz sounded excited, Teemo blushed a bit. "He's really cool."

"Yeah, he is." Giving them a thumbs up. "I've gotta get back to something. You guys have fun."

"Bye." They both said.

"She your girlfriend or something?"

"What? No!" He felt flustered.

"Then why are you all red?"

"It's complicated."


	3. Making History

"So, this is where you live?"

"During the day, this is where I work." Teemo had brought Fizz to the scout's headquarters.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Protecting my city is very enjoyable, but it can be hard work at times." Teemo was stern with his words.

"I bet you get to have all kinds of adventures!" Fizz jumped with his hands in the air. "I want an adventure too!"

"No, it isn't like that at all."

"How do I join?" Fizz ignored Teemo's response.

"You want to join the scouts?"

"Yeah!"


	4. Rivalry

Teemo was shocked at Fizz's physique to the training he was putting him through to be a scout; he was very agile on the obstacle course. It had been a long time since he had seen someone perform as well as himself. He was the best in training class, now a captain, how was this creature so well apt with this kind of training?

"Teemo!" Fizz ran up to him. "How did I do?" What should Teemo say?

"You're doing rather... great."

"Just trying my best for you- It's that squirrel again!" Fizz ran off after it.


	5. Unbreakable

"So you want to be a scout?" Teemo asked Fizz after getting him away from the squirrel.

"Yes captain!" Fizz saluted, Teemo turned away from him.

"It isn't easy. It takes a strong will, incredible determination, and a sense of duty. You will be put through a difficult boot camp where your will may be broken. I have seen it happen before." Teemo turned to face Fizz. "Are you sure- Fizz?"

"Over here, Teemo!" Fizz had made his way on top of the headquarters with Teemo's telescope. "I can see my shark from here!"

"Shark?"


	6. Obsession

_'If Fizz does become a scout, he could become a citizen of Bandle. He could live in the city and I could see him more often. Show him the ropes on scouting and how to live off the land during missions. We could hang out around the city anytime we wanted. Maybe we could even-'_

"Hello? Teemo?" Teemo realized he had spaced out at some point during Fizz's training. "Runeterra to Teemo, are you there?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"You okay? You've been staring at me for the past few minutes."

"I-I'm fine." Teemo blushed. "Back to training."


	7. Eternity

"So how much training does it take to become a scout?" Fizz had been at it for a few days now.

"It takes a few months. Then some schooling before you get to leave the city for scouting missions."

"A few months?!" Fizz threw his arms in the air. "That will take forever!" He grabbed Teemo's arm. "Is there anything I can do to make it go by faster?"

Teemo noticed just how close Fizz was to him and his question made him blush.

"N-no, sorry." Teemo wasn't sure how much longer he could take this either.


	8. Gateway

"Are you sure this is how I work it?" Fizz gripped it and looked at his friend.

"Yep. Just put your mouth around the end and blow." Fizz nodded and did as he was told. The dart flew and missed the target.

"It's hard."

"It takes time." Teemo shot his own and hit the target in the head. "See?"

"That's impressive! How did you learn that?"

"A lot of practice, since I was little. Plus, it calms my mind when I do it. Makes me think straight and such."

"Like me and my swimming."


	9. Death

Teemo had been enjoying himself the past few days with Fizz. The training was going great! Fizz was a natural.

"I'm done." Teemo saw Fizz standing in his doorway.

"What do you mean?" Fizz was holding a squirrel, a dart sticking out of it. It wasn't moving. "Oh Fizz..." He noticed Fizz had been crying, he got up and walked over to him.

"I... I didn't m-mean to." Teemo wasn't sure what to do. He just put his arm around his friend and lead them outside to bury the creature.

"It's okay. I'm here for you."


	10. Opportunity

Teemo and Fizz sat at the little grave they buried the squirrel in. Fizz was quietly crying and not talking at all, it was making Teemo a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what to do for his friend.

"Fizz..." He moved closer to his friend. "It's okay if you need to cry, I'll under-" Fizz grabbed his waist and started to cry even more now and Teemo just patted his head.

Teemo felt happy he could comfort his friend like this; but when Fizz started to blow his nose over his uniform, he wasn't sure how to feel anymore.


	11. 33 Percent

"How's Fizz been feeling?" Tristana asked Teemo as he worked at his desk.

"He's better, still not 100% back to his original self."

"I just don't get why he broke down like that. Doesn't he kill and eat fish all the time?" Tristana had a point.

"Well, I think the squirrel was a friend." Teemo had to get some paperwork done for Fizz to leave the scouts.

"Are you making him leave?"

"Just the program, I still enjoy having him around."

"Oh?" Trist smiled.

"Shut up." Teemo blushed and got back to work.


	12. Wrong

"So I would have had to do stuff like this?" Teemo told him about what the life of a scout would entail.

"Yeah, I told you it wouldn't be easy. Sometimes the missions aren't that peaceful."

"So, you kill people?" Fizz was curious.

"It happens, but it is very rare."

"Still seems wrong to me."

Teemo wasn't sure how to respond. He had never really thought about it this much, and the fact that he had upset Fizz by telling him this was making Teemo feel bad.

"Sorry." It was all he could say.


	13. Running Away

"You can't leave." Teemo had caught Fizz at the Bandle City docks a few days later.

"Teemo, I-"

"No! Don't go! I know the becoming a scout didn't work out, but you can't run away from one mistake. I don't care if you become a scout or not, just stay here in Bandle." Teemo was trying his best to convince him.

"But, Teemo I'm-"

"Please stay. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Teemo blushed a bit.

"Teemo! I'm just going fishing."

"...Oooooh." Teemo was embarrassed.

"Wanna join me?"


	14. Judgment

"Haven't had fun fishing in a long time." Fizz was swimming around his shark, Chomper.

"I've never gone before, not this far out at least."

"Did you not have anyone to go with?" Fizz climbed onto Chomper with a few fish in hand.

"Nope. Did you?"

"Yep! My last mate, he was almost as good as me at fishing!" He ate a fish.

_'He?'_ Teemo didn't know Fizz was gay. "Well, I'm not one to judge, glad you had someone like that."

"Why would you judge my fishing?"

"No, I meant... Never mind."


	15. Seeking Solace

The sun was starting to set while Fizz and Teemo made their way back to the main land aboard Fizz's shark.

"Thanks." Fizz told Teemo.

"Thanks? For what?"

"The other day, I was really down and you helped cheer me up. Thanks." Fizz blushed and gave Teemo a smile.

"O-of course! Anything for a friend." Teemo blushed a little too. "You can always come and talk to me. About anything."

"Anything?" Teemo nodded. "Well, there is something I've been wanting to ask you."

"And what's that?"

"Why did you become a scout?"


	16. Excuses

Sorry about not posting for a few days, was busy with real life stuff. Should be back on my daily schedule now.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you don't wanna hear about that."<p>

"Come ooooonnn" Fizz begged.

"There isn't even much to tell you."

"Pleeeeeease!" He was grabbing his shirt now. "I bet it's exciting!"

"No, it isn't."

"There's adventure!" Fizz let go and stood up. "And suspense and action!"

"But..."

"And in the end, you defeated the evil overlord and saved all of Bandle City from years of oppression and slavery!"

"I can't have you saying things like that back in the City."

"Then you had better tell me." He teased.

"Okay, you win."


	17. Vengeance

"To answer your question, I became a scout to protect the people of my city."

"That sounds boring." Fizz laid back on Chomper. "Thought it would be more exciting."

"Hey, it might not be exciting but it is important to me. Both of my parents were scouts and I am following in their footsteps." Fizz jumped up at hearing that.

"And you are secretly looking for their killers so you can have your vengeance!?"

"Honestly, kinda. Not full on 'vengeance', just some answers."

"What kind of answers?"

"I... Let's just change topics. Okay?"


	18. Love

They had grown silent after Teemo told him to change topics, Fizz wasn't sure what to talk about. They just enjoyed the trip back to shore on Chomper, the wind was starting to get a bit cold as the sun had finally set.

_'Mom... Dad...'_ Teemo thinks about them every time he goes onto a mission. _'I love you both.'_ He didn't want to cry by Fizz, and did his best to just let some tears fall without sobbing loudly. He had joined the scouts after they were killed on a mission.

"Hope I didn't upset you with that question."


	19. Tears

Fizz wasn't sure what to do, Teemo had started to cry after his apology. He got chomper to stop and he just watched Teemo cry for a while. He wasn't sure what to do or say.

"You okay Teemo?" No response from the yordle. "You, uh, want my fish?" He set the fish down next to Teemo. Teemo stopped his crying for a moment and sat up.

"S-sorry." He sniffed and tried wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, I gave it to you." Fizz put his arm around him. "You can talk to me."


	20. Inspiration

"I get it, ya know. I lost people close to me and it's sad, but you've gotta keep looking forward." Fizz was doing his best to comfort Teemo. "It took me a while to find some inspiration to even come onto land. It was such a big change in my life."

"Yeah?" Teemo stopped crying to listen.

"Mhm! I had fun going around to a few places, some of them weren't so friendly."

"Really?"

"Yep. But then I came here and met you!"

"Thanks." Teemo felt better. "Let's head home."


End file.
